Honda/Acura NSX
The Honda NSX (marketed in North America as the Acura NSX) is a mid-engined two seat sports car developed by Honda during the 1980s and premiered to the world market in 1990. The car was extremely successful, and made a lasting impact in the supercar community with it's low, lightweight body and livable ergonomic design. The simple V6 configuration made the car suitable and reliable enough for daily use yet potent enough on the track. The sports car community took notice of the NSX and the car influenced many future designs, including the famed McLaren F1. At least one iteration of the Honda/Acura NSX appeared in every Gran Turismo game to date, excluding Gran Turismo HD Concept. Pictures Honda NSX '90.jpg|Honda NSX '90 Acura NSX '91.jpg|Acura NSX '91 (GT4 JPN Version) Acura NSX '91 (Premium).jpg|Acura NSX '91 (Premium version) Honda NSX Type R '92 (GT Sport).jpg|Honda NSX Type R '92 Acura NSX '93.jpg|Acura NSX '93 Honda NSX '93.jpg|Honda NSX '93 Honda NSX '95 (GT6).jpg|Honda NSX '95 Acura NSX Coupe '97.jpg|Acura NSX Coupe '97 (GT4 JPN Version) Acura NSX Coupe '97 (GT3).jpg|Acura NSX Coupe '97 (GT3 NTSC-U version) Acura NSX Coupe '97 (GT6).jpg|Acura NSX Coupe '97 (GT6) Acura NSX Type S.jpg|Acura NSX Type S Acura NSX Type S Zero.jpg|Acura NSX Type S Zero Honda NSX '97 (GT6).jpg|Honda NSX '97 Honda NSX Type S '97.jpg|Honda NSX Type S '97 Honda NSX Type S Zero '97.jpg|Honda NSX Type S Zero '97 Honda NSX '99 (GT6).jpg|Honda NSX '99 Honda NSX Type S '99.jpg|Honda NSX Type S '99 Honda NSX Type S Zero '99.jpg|Honda NSX Type S Zero '99 Honda NSX '01.jpg|Honda NSX '01 Honda NSX Type S '01.jpg|Honda NSX Type S '01 Honda NSX-R Concept '01.jpg|Honda NSX-R Concept '01 Honda NSX Type R '02.jpg|Honda NSX Type R '02 Honda NSX Type R '02 (Premium).jpg|Honda NSX Type R '02 (Premium version) Acura NSX '04.jpg|Acura NSX '04 Honda NSX-R Prototype LM Road Car.jpg|Honda NSX-R Prototype LM Road Car Nsx r proto lm road kh 01.jpg|Honda NSX-R LM Hashiken Version '01 Honda NSX-R GT1 Turbo (Red).jpg|R Honda NSX-R GT1 Turbo (GT1 NTSC-J version) Honda NSX-R LM GT2.jpg|R Honda NSX-R LM GT2 (GT1 PAL version) Acura NSX-R LM GT2.jpg|R Acura NSX-R LM GT2 (GT1 NTSC-U version) Honda NSX-R Prototype LM Race Car.jpg|R Honda NSX-R Prototype LM Race Car Honda Castrol Mugen NSX GT (JGTC) '98.JPG|R Honda Castrol Mugen NSX (JGTC) '98 Honda Castrol Mugen NSX GT (JGTC) '99.jpg|R Honda Castrol Mugen NSX (JGTC) '99 Honda Mobil 1 NSX GT (JGTC) '99.jpg|R Honda Mobil 1 NSX (JGTC)'99 Honda Raybrig NSX GT (JGTC) '99.jpg|R Honda Raybrig NSX (JGTC) '99 Honda Takata NSX GT (JGTC) '99.JPG|R Honda Takata NSX (JGTC) '99 Honda RAYBRIG NSX (JGTC) '00.jpg|R Honda Raybrig NSX (JGTC) '00 Honda Castrol MUGEN NSX (JGTC) '00.jpg|R Honda Castrol Mugen NSX (JGTC) '00 Honda ARTA NSX (JGTC) '00.jpg|R Honda ARTA NSX (JGTC) '00 Honda Mobil 1 NSX (JGTC) '01.jpg|R Honda Mobil 1 NSX (JGTC) '01 Honda LOCTITE MUGEN NSX (JGTC) '01.jpg|R Honda Loctite Mugen NSX (JGTC) '01 Honda TAKATA DOME NSX (JGTC) '03.jpg|R Honda Takata Dome NSX (JGTC)'03 Honda TAKATA DOME NSX (SUPER GT) '06.jpg|R Honda TAKATA DOME NSX (SUPER GT) '06 Honda ARTA NSX (SUPER GT) '06.jpg|R Honda ARTA NSX (SUPER GT) '06 Honda RAYBRIG NSX (SUPER GT) '06.jpg|R Honda RAYBRIG NSX (SUPER GT) '06 Honda EPSON NSX (SUPER GT) '08.jpg|R Honda EPSON NSX (SUPER GT) '08 Honda NSX GT500 Base Model '08.jpg|R Honda NSX GT500 Base Model '08 Honda NSX GT500 Stealth Model.jpg|R Honda NSX GT500 Stealth Model Acura NSX CONCEPT '13.jpg|Acura NSX CONCEPT '13 Honda NSX CONCEPT '13.jpg|Honda NSX CONCEPT '13 Honda NSX '17.jpg|Honda NSX '17 Honda NSX Gr.3.jpg|R Honda NSX Gr.3 Honda NSX Gr.4.jpg|R Honda NSX Gr.4 Honda NSX Gr.B Rally Car.jpg|R Honda NSX Gr.B Rally Car Honda RAYBRIG NSX CONCEPT-GT '16.jpg|R Honda RAYBRIG NSX CONCEPT-GT '16 Notes Category:GT1 Cars Category:GT2 Cars Category:GT3 Cars Category:GT Concept Cars Category:GT4 Prologue Cars Category:GT4 Cars Category:GT5 Prologue Cars Category:GTPSP Cars Category:GT5 Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:GT Sport Cars Category:Honda Cars Category:Acura Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:Coupes Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars